koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Dynasty Warriors Next
Dynasty Warriors Next (真・三國無双 NEXT) is currently scheduled to be a launch title for the PS Vita. It uses characters and visuals from Dynasty Warriors 7: Xtreme Legends as its base. Both the director (Tomohiko Sho) and producer (Kenichi Ogasawara) have stated that this title has elements they would like to include in future Warriors entries. Consumers who use Gamecity's shopping service to purchase the title have the option of purchasing a [http://www.gamecity.ne.jp/shop/smusou/next/ Warriors cap]. Gameplay Players can perform their character's actions by using the console's buttons and by touching the console's touch screens. They need only tap on a foe to attack them. Players can roam to the battlefield as other Dynasty Warriors titles, using the console's analog stick to move characters and the buttons to attack normally. The special features made for this game are done by touching the screen. The game's system is created in this manner to let the player be directly responsible for their mistakes and actions. An "Accidental Battle" occurs when the player taps a foe the same time as they attack. This activates a Quick-Time Event sequence which the player needs to overcome by performing a required movement, touch, or sliding sequence. Accidental Battles change depending on the enemy unit. During battle there is a bar that accumulates as the player attacks called the "Break Gauge". When it is filled, the player can perform a "Direct Break" to pummel their foes with a powerful attack. If the player is damaged by their foes, their Musou Gauge will eventually reach its limit. A Musou Gauge filled to its optimum limit allows players to either perform a Musou or a "Speed Musou" (神速乱舞, Shinsoku Ranbu). Speed Musou can clear more enemies from the screen than a normal Musou. These techniques can be performed with each character using a variety of methods (e.g. either by tilting the console, touching the screen, or sliding a finger across). When the player is dueling another officer, the camera will change to focus on their solo match. Players will then need to coordinate their attacks Quick-Time Event style; players will need to quickly react and tap icons that flash over a foe in order to damage them. Victory is obtained if the sequence is successfully completed a certain number of times. When an opponent's health is weakened, the player will unlock a Rush sequence to finish their foe off. It behaves in the same manner as Speed Musou. Other traits for the game include the following: *Pressing R''' whilst attacking creates a "Chain Attack". This function lets players cancel their current strikes to potentially lengthen their character's combos. *There will be no life gauge in this game. Players can know when a character is hit when the screen flashes red and by sound effects. Even without a visible lifebar, the developers are confident that players will struggle as they play. It was omitted to follow the trend of Western developed games. *So far the playable demo from TGS 2011 suggests characters will be equipped with one weapon and cannot have it swapped. *[[Downloadable_Content/Dynasty_Warriors#New_Weapon_Pack_1|DLC weapons from Dynasty Warriors 7]] will be assigned to characters. **Bomb - Dong Zhuo **Mace - Pang De **Dagger-Axe - Yue Ying **Giant Axe - Xu Huang *Edit characters are available. *Players do not need to establish a server with one another in order to communicate with one another. Players who have had established a connection can support another player's progress in their game. This feature is called "Battle Friend Support". *Points can be earned to obtain various benefits. Modes Campaign Mode Allows players to reenact episodes from Romance of the Three Kingdoms. Players can select whatever character they want within this mode. Users who join forces within this mode can swap data with one another as they defeat NPCs in duels and complete stages. After the cinema for each episode, players can choose to launch strategies based on a selected character's willingness and a required monetary fee. A maximum of four policies can be played per stage, and the same character cannot use two policies at once. Characters who are relevant to the episode's plot will gain an advantage in battle. These can be altered by testing various policies. Characters can be selected to attack enemy territory. However, they can only invade territory adjacent to their current location on the overworld map. They will be unable to assist characters who are too far away from them. The player can order a maximum of five characters to participate in any given encounter. Like Dynasty Warriors DS: Fighter's Battle, characters are presented as cards the player can collect. Again, a character's overall performance in battle is determined by their relevance to an episode or by policies. Conquest Mode China is divided into various factions struggling to conquer one another, and the player controls their own plot of land. The goal is to use a single character to expand their territory, eventually leading to unification. Players who wish to play this mode must first choose which faction they wish to serve (Wei, Wu, Shu, Jin, Other) before selecting their subordinate generals. The action proceeds in a manner not unlike the Empires titles. Players are placed on a map and control their faction in a turn-based system. Whilst in the planning screen, players can recruit officers or select policies to perform to help their forces. Policies that are available in this mode are decided by the ones made available in Romance Mode, so it's best to finish that before trying this mode. Battles and invasions of enemy territory behaves in a manner similar to Romance Mode. A new feature within this mode is the ability to perform challenges prior to the conflict. If the challenge is successfully met within battle, the player will be rewarded bonus points upon their victory. Supposedly, this is the method needed to obtain different costume parts for edit characters. A victorious battle rewards the player with their opponent's territory. The defeated opponent may then be issued a "Mission Battle" from the victor, or a mini-game sequence to ultimately decide their reputation in this mode. There are four mini-games which may occur: #'''Archery - shoot enemies down by tapping the PS Vita touch screen. #'Race' - tilt the PS Vita to steer a sprinting horse. Players will need to avoid various objects to reach first place. #'Breakthrough' - eliminate a swarm of enemies by touching on the touch screen. Shaking the console can perform a limited usage battle cry to clear all foes from the screen. #'Scheme' - touch or trace characters on the screen to learn the hidden word. Players have to succeed within a given time limit. This mode is a multiplayer friendly one, meaning that players can help one another for completion. Players can participate in the same server simply by being near one another. They can also share their respective save data. Coalition Mode Four players can help one another in four different courses. Similar to the system in Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce, players share resurrections and are not given more than the alloted amount. #'Race' - reach the enemy headquarters as soon as possible while protecting ally positions on a map. #'Defend' - protect ally bases from enemy onslaught. #'Capture' - quickly conquer the enemy bases in order to claim victory. #'Death Match' - allies and enemies can be defeated in a single hit. Try to capture the enemy map under these conditions. Gala Mode Features the mini-games found in Conquest Mode. When players take a photo of themselves with the console, they can edit it to be a Warriors themed photo and print it. A few photo examples include pasting a person's face onto one of their favored character or placing themselves with a stylized background. This feature is called "Musou Snap". Backgrounds can be edited within this mode. Edit Mode Section to create edit characters. 100 different people can be made in the game. These characters can be used in the Conquest and Coalition Modes. Parts to customize them can be found by trading with other players or by meeting certain conditions in Conquest Mode. Related Media The Tokyo Game Show 2011 trailer briefly mentions that the game will have bonus material with Hyakku-mon nin no Shin Sangoku Musou. Two events in Japan are allowing attending fans to play a trial version of Dynasty Warriors Next before its release date in Japan. Koei's individual project are the store front meetings for both this game and Musou Orochi 2. Attendees can obtain an original clear file for Musou Orochi 2 and can play demos for both games at these meetings. The other event is Sony Playstation Japan's PS Vita "Play" Caravan. Dynasty Warriors Next will be the only Koei-Tecmo title present for the console at these meetings. It is one of the titles that Koei will present at Jump Festa 2012. Users who purchase the December 17th issue of Dengeki Playstation Vita magazine can obtain Xiahou Dun, Lu Xun, Wang Yuanji, and Guan Yu stamps from one of the magazine's mascot characters, Kuma. These stamps have a downloadable serial code which can be implemented into game as a custom photo backdrop. During the free trial application of the game, it's possible to link to the Weekly Toro Station. External Links *Official American website *Official Japanese website *Japanese Playstation interview with game's producer Kenichi Ogasawara, part 3 (continuation) __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Games